


Sweet Exxxcape

by MissAckerman93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on Titan party, Attack on titan Tomorrowland, Cheater, Club Sex, EDM - Freeform, EDM music, Eren Yeager Has Tongue Piercings, Eren x Reader - Freeform, Ex Boyfriend, F/M, Lemon, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Love, Party, Romance, Sex, Shingeki No Kyojin Tomorrowland, Single reader, Smut, Sweet Exxxcape, Tattoo, Tomorrowland, Tomorrowland EDM party, Wings of Freedom, attack on titan - Freeform, best friend - Freeform, cheater ex boyfriend, club, eren x reader lemon, eren x reader smut, erwin x hange, exboyfriend, levi x reader lemon, levi x reader sex, levi x reader smut, levi x reader with tattoo, party sex, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAckerman93/pseuds/MissAckerman93
Summary: A week in Tomorrowland you and your best friend will forever remember (Shingeki No Kyojin version)Characters: Erwin, Hange, Eren, Levi, Best friend, You.This story is kind of a dual personality. I absolutely love Levi Ackerman, but also like Eren. So, if you simp for Levi and/or Eren, you’ll love this story, too. Just choose your side. Who do you want to be? YOU / Y/N (x Levi) or your BEST FRIEND / BFF/N (x Eren)? Sounds crazy, I know. I just want to develop both relationships simultaneously.STORY IS FOR MATURE AUDIENCES. THERE IS ADULT CONTENT. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. MUST BE 18+ TO READ.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Everyone, Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Sweet Exxxcape

*At your apartment*

“You cheated on me all these years?!” you yelled at your boyfriend.

“Y/N! I-I-I can explain!” says your 5-year relationship boyfriend.

“Asshole! I’ve spent the past 5 years loyal to you and I just found out you’ve cheated on me! Not once, not twice, but with four different girls more than once with each one! Go fuck yourself! We are over!”

“Y/N!”

And here your story begins. Heartbroken, disappointed, cheated on. But you knew you didn’t fail as a girlfriend. You couldn’t be a better girlfriend for your asshole boyfriend. In the end, you figured out you were too much for him in the first place. Sadly, you had spent the past 5 years with him. Never you cheated on him or had eyes for another man but him. But no more. What he did open your eyes. You obtained the wings of freedom.

For the past 7 months, your ex has been calling, texting, and even appearing at the front door of your apartment begging for you two to get back together. You always slam the door at his face, block him from everywhere, and still he kept appearing. You were tired and needed a break. Your best friend knew it, and she had the perfect plan for a sweet escape.

*your call your BFF*

Y/N: Hey, BFF/N. This ass came again, but this time with flowers. Pff. I’m not dead for him to bring me flowers.

BFF/N: No way. Doesn’t he get tired? Why doesn’t he go with one of those bitches he cheated you with?

Y/N: I know, right?

BFF/N: I can’t believe you lasted 5 years with that.

Y/N: I thought he was someone else...At first, he was such a gentleman...plus we made great sex. Actually, the best sex I’ve ever had in my life...

BFF/N: Gurl. Don’t even think about that. He is not the only man that can make you fly to cloud 9.

Y/N: Ugh, I don’t even want to know anything about men for a long time...

BFF/N: And that’s why I’m single! Enjoying life. Talking about enjoying life, I got a surprise for you~!

Y/N: ? What?

BFF/N: Can I go over to your house now so I can show you?

Y/N: Sure! How about you stay for the night? I would appreciate your company.

BFF/N: Oh, yass!

Your best friend drives to your apartment which is like 20min away. Pajama party!!

Y/N: So! What is this surprise about, hoe?

BFF/N: Oh, you’ll have a good reason to call me a hoe soon.

Y/N: What did you do?

BFF/N: LOL. More like what are WE about to do.

Y/N: Gurl...don’t scare me...

BFF/N: I got us tickets to...

Y/N: ?

BFF/N: TOMORROWLAND!!!

Y/N: NO FUCKING WAY?!

BFF/N: YES!!

Y/N: OMG OMG OMG! I’ve always wanted to go there! It’s a dream come true!

BFF/N: I know! Remember we talked about wanting to go there back when we were in high school?

Y/N: Damn...

BFF/N: Now it’s our chance. The time is now!

Summer came. Time for the great event. You two were flying all the way from your country to Belgium, where the famous electronic dance music festival takes place every year. Almost 100,000 people from around the world travel to enjoy the great music and variety of artists and DJs invited. You two packed the most daring, revealing, fun, party, colorful, sexy summer clothes and bathing suits you could find. You two wanted to enjoy this festival like there was no tomorrow. This was going to be the best summer of your lives for sure. An escape to remember.

(Author note: If you don't know what Tomorrowland EDM music festival is, here is a link to the video of the 2013 aftermovie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUhPA5qIxDQ  
And no, I have never been to the festival. All I know is through the aftermovies. I wish I could go one day, but I'm not really a party girl. This story is a wild alternate version of who I really am: an introvert nerd in my room. Lol.)

You two made it to Belgium. The place was packed. Not a single soul fitted. Everyone bumping to each other. Beautiful people everywhere, and men with a great physique, shirtless, all colors and sizes. Your friend was drooling all over the place.

Y/N: Ahahah. Gurl, try to hide your desperation. I feel embarrassed.

BFF/N: I-I-I’ve never seen so many hot men in one single place. Are we in Heaven?

Y/N: I don’t think “being hot” is an important requirement for getting into Heaven, BFF/N. You can be hot and still go to Hell.

BFF/N: Agh! You no fun. Hey, girl! Put your hair to the sides. You are hiding your back tattoo. Show it with pride. That bikini top looks flawless on you.

Y/N: Ah, yes yes. I just got it recently and forget it is there.  
~You put your hair to the sides, so your tattoo is visible. They were beautiful angel wings. They meant to be wings of freedom.

BFF/N: My adorable angel. See? They look beautiful.

Y/N: But...I actually feel shy...I mean, I see everyone here is in a bathing suit, but I’m not used to dressing so revealing...in front of so many people...Attracting attention was never my thing.

BFF/N: Bruh. Girl, no one knows us here. You are single, so am I. The norm here is the least clothes as possible. It wouldn’t surprise me if there was a nudist area either.

Y/N: I am NOT going into that area if it existed.

BFF/N: ...I would.

Y/N: You perv...

BFF/N: Hey!!!

Y/N: *giggle* So, what’s the schedule? Is there even a map of this place?

BFF/N: Duh, girl. I got it all here!

Y/N: Good, because this place is huge. I can already listen to the loud EDM music from afar.

BFF/N: Ok! First thing, we have to find the tent we’ll be staying in.

Y/N: Eh?

BFF/N: Yup.

Y/N: Tent? W-wait! You didn’t tell me we were going to stay in a tent!

BFF/N: Girl, I got the cheapest tickets that could include ourselves a tent to stay in for the week we’ll be here.

Y/N: Ah. I should’ve bought pepper spray or bring a taser. If a creep comes to our tent, he won’t come out alive or at least won’t come out conscious.

BFF/N: Ahahaha! Stop the paranoia and enjoy your break! You deserve it! Now let’s go find our tent!

You two walk around looking for your tent. The heat is melting you two.

Y/N: Girl, I’m frying here. I want to get a tan, but not fry alive.

BFF/N: We are near. Our tent is located on this site. It’s tent D-27. Hm...

Y/N: Ok, this is the D aisle. D-23, 24, 25, 26, D-27! Found it!

BFF/N: Finally! Yay!

Y/N: It’s actually pretty big. At least three people fit perfectly fine here. Well, I actually brought a lot of shit so...

BFF/N: Me, too. Ahaahah. Our bags will take that third-person space.

Y/N: Oh, they gave us locks. We get to lock our tent safe. That’s good. A plain zipper didn’t convince me to keep away any intruders or robbers.

BFF/N: Well, now that we are set, let’s go eat! I’m staaaarving!

Y/N: Me too, but wait! Let me put a shirt on.

BFF/N: Why?!

Y/N: Because! Too many people! Besides, what if there is a dress code somewhere? At least I have something covering me.

BFF/N: Ahaahah! Dress code? Here?! This is not a court, Y/N.

Y/N: ...Still...

BFF/N: Fine. Do whatever. If you get out of here single, that’s also your fault.

Y/N: What?! I’m not here looking for a boyfriend!

BFF/N: Me neither...but at least I want to get laid!

Y/N: You...omg...you are so vulgar.

BFF/N: eheheh. Anyways, let’s go! It’s already 6 pm, and the welcoming event starts at 11 pm!

Y/N: What?! Then we got to hurry! I want to eat, come back, refresh, and dress up for the event!  
~As you basically run outside the tent, you didn’t look sideways and crash with someone. You ended landing on top of him~

Ow! I’m s-so sorry! A-are you o-....k...  
~You look at the man under you. He death glares at you, but you kept staring at the man’s gorgeous narrow, intimidating dull gray eyes. Your faces were very close, making you turn intensely red.

Levi: Tch!! .....  
~At first Levi glares, but when he sees all your face features and e/c eyes so close to him, he can’t contain himself staring at you back. His facial expression softens and blushes softly.

Y/N: ...h-hi...  
~You still on top of him, both on the ground.

BFF/N: Y/N!

Erwin/Hange: Levi!

Levi: !! Tch! Get off me, bitch.

Y/N: ?!  
~You got confused at Levi’s sudden change in attitude. A while ago he was blushing but he turned into a jerk.

Erwin: Hey, Levi. Don’t speak to a young beautiful lady like that. Are you ok, ma’am?

Hange: Erwin, you know how Levi’s vocabulary is. He can’t contain his curses.

Y/N: I-I’m fine...

Erwin: Here. Grab my hand. Let me help you.  
~Erwin extends his hand to help you stand up.

Y/N: Thank you...

Erwin smiles at you and then proceeds to help Levi.

Levi: I can on my own. Thank you...Great. I just put on these new clothes and now they are all dirty because of this bitch.  
~Levi stands up, cleaning his clothes.

Y/N: I-I’m sorry...

BFF/N: Who you calling a bitch, midget?!

Levi: What did you just call me?!!

Erwin: Hey hey! Calm down!

Eren: Woah! What’s happening here with the Cap?

Hange: Oh, nothing. Just a crash between a human and a dwarf.

Levi: Hange!!!

Hange, Erwin, Eren, and BFF/N laugh.

Levi: Tch!

Eren: Hey, Cap! Chill. We are here to have fun!  
~Eren puts his arms around Levi’s neck. Levi glares at him.

Levi: Get your arm off me, Jeager.

Eren: ! Yes, sir! ...Hm?  
~Eren sees BFF/N. He blushes. Your BFF notices that Eren is looking directly at her. She blushes back.

BFF/N: ...

Eren: ...

BFF/N and Eren stare at each other shyly. Hange notices and smirks.

Hange: Hey! Where are you two girls from?

Y/N: We are from (your country).

Erwin: Oh! Nice! We don’t know anyone from there, actually.

Y/N: Really? Wow. Ahahaha. What about you guys?

Erwin: We all come from different countries, but currently live in the same district in Japan at the moment.

Y/N: That’s wonderful! Must be awesome to have many friends from different countries.

Hange: Would you girls like to be our friends, too? Two more won’t hurt!

Levi: Hange...

Y/N: S-sure! We’d love to!

Hange: That’s great! Then let’s spend this week all together!

Levi: Hange!  
~Levi is being ignored. Erwin just smiles as he scratches the back of his head.

Hange: Where were you girls going to?

BFF/N: We were going to eat before the whole incident happened.

Hange: Where?

BFF/N: At the Blue Lagoon restaurant.

Eren: We were going there, too!

BFF/N: Really?!

Erwin/Hange/Levi: ?!

Eren: Y-yeah!

Erwin and Levi raise an eyebrow and look at Hange like “we were going there?” Hange just looks at them like “go on with the flow”. Hange follows Eren’s lead since she noticed he is interested in BFF/N. Levi just inhales and lets a long exhale.

Levi: You guys go ahead. I’ll go back to my tent to change my clothes. I got dirt all over...my pants look like I fell in a pig’s pit.

Y/N: ...

Hange: Omg...Really? You are such a drama queen! We’ll wait for you, shorty!!

Y/N: I’m so sorry...

Levi: Tch.  
~Levi walks away annoyed back to his tent.

Hange: Don’t worry about him. He is a clean freak, that’s all. Don’t take it personally.

Y/N: Ok...I feel bad for him that he has to go all the way back to his tent...

Hange: Oh, we are near!

BFF/N: Really? Where?

Eren: D-21! ...

BFF/N: ...

Hange: That’s actually Eren’s personal tent. Levi is in tent D-20, and Erwin and I are together in tent D-22.

Y/N: You two are a couple?

Erwin/Hange look at each other nervously.  
Erwin coughs. Hange smiles shyly.

Hange: We...um...

Eren: They are friends...with benefits.  
~Erwin and Hange twitch at Eren’s blunt response.

You and BFF/N: Ah.

Hange: It’s complicated. But, let’s just say our work doesn’t let us date each other.

BFF/N: So...this your sweet escape?

Erwin: Pretty much...

You and BFF/N: Ah.

Hange: Eren wanted to tag along when he found out we were coming here. So, we used him as an excuse to our superiors. For them, we are on work duty.

Erwin: I really hope they don’t find out...

Y/N: What about the other man?

Erwin: Levi? Ah, he has a mission on his own. Let’s say he was assigned to watch over Jeager here. Levi didn’t want to come to this festival in the first place.

Y/N: Oh...

BFF/N looks at Eren. He looks back at her. Both blushing. Levi comes back with a new set of clothes.

Hange: Speaking of the devil!

Levi: Tch.

You look at Levi’s new set of clothes. He looked amazing with the new set. You blush softly. Levi notices you are looking at him. You immediately turn your face to look at another direction.

Hange: Well, we are all here! Let’s go to Blue Lagoon! I’m starving!!

You all smile, except Levi, and walk towards the Blue Lagoon restaurant.

*At the Blue Lagoon restaurant. It is all you can eat buffet*

Hange: Aaaaah, Erwin baby, look at all this food!!! If Sasha were to be here she would go insane!  
~Says Hange as she hugs Erwin very excited.

Erwin: Heh. Well, baby girl, eat all you want. It all goes on me.

Hange: Eeeek!! Heheheheh, I’ll eat like there is no tomorrow! Thank you~

Levi: He your sugar daddy now, Hange?

Hange: Excuse me? We are the same age. He pays me sometimes and I pay him sometimes. So, yea.

Y/N: This place is so crowded and huge. And I’ve never seen so much food in my life before. We can sit here! It’s a table for us six. You guys can go get your plates first. Then I’ll go.

Erwin: Oh, no, ma’am. Ladies first. You girls go get your food. We men will stay watching over your belongings until you all come back.

Y/N: Oh, ok! Thank you!

Hange: Such a gentleman! That’s why I want to marry this man!  
~Hange kisses Erwin on the lips.

Y/N: *giggle* Oh! Where is BFF/N? Ah. There she is, with Eren.

BFF/N and Eren had moved near the bar which was a bit far from where the rest of the group was. Eren shyly gets near your BFF and talks to her.

Eren: Hey, um... I didn’t get to ask your name.

BFF/N: Oh. My name is BFF/N...

Eren: That’s a cute name.  
~Says Eren while blushing and looking at BFF/N.

BFF/N: And your full name is Eren Jeager, right?

Eren: Heheeh. Pretty obvious by now.  
~Says Eren while scratching the back of his head.

BFF/N: *giggle* That’s a cute name, too.

Eren: Heheh. Thanks...Hey, um...would you...mind if later...we...  
~Eren got interrupted by Levi calling him from afar.

Levi: Jeager!!  
~Levi calls Eren to get back with them at the table.

Eren: Ugh...Dad’s calling...Hold on a moment, beautiful.

BFF/N: *giggle*

Eren: What, daaaaaaad?!!!  
~Eren yells at Levi in a mocking way.

Levi: Asshole! I’m your damn Captain! A bit more respect! Get your ass here! Let the girl get her food!

Y/N: Captain?  
~You asked in your mind.

Back at Eren and your best friend.

Eren: Well, beautiful. Got to go to the table with the guys. Go get your food.

BFF/N: *giggle* Ok~

Eren kisses BFF/N’s cheek and walks towards the table with the rest of the guys.

Hange: Ooooh, we saw that~

Levi: Tch. This kid’s hormones...

Eren and BFF/N join the group again.

Y/N: BFF/N! I saw that~  
~Your best friend blushes.

BFF/N: >_<

Eren: Ok, I’m here, dad.

Levi: Stop calling me your dad! I would’ve put you in adoption since an early age if you were my kid!

Eren: Lol. Well, you are older than me, and many of us back in the HQ. You are always stalking us, barking at us, and telling us to shower and keep our rooms cleans. Yup. You are a dad. Plus, you are like what? 34?

Levi glares at Eren.

Y/N: What?! 34?! He looks in his 20s! Do I have a crush on an older man?! ...Does that mean I have daddy issues?! No no no! That doesn’t count, right? I mean, I didn’t know until now! But wait...he looks young. So... technically...that doesn’t mean I have a thing for older men. Yea! Good analysis. Phew. Besides, all my exes have been a few years younger than me. Ok. I’m good. I thought for a moment there that I had a thing for old men. Ew.  
~You were overthinking and talking to yourself in your mind for a moment. You didn’t even notice you were staring at Levi without blinking.

Levi: Oi! Oi! Brat! What are you staring at?

BFF/N: Y/N? Y/N! Snap out of it.

Y/N: Huh? What? What happened?

BFF/N: That’s what we are asking ourselves.

Y/N: W-what did I do?

Levi: You were staring at me.

Y/N: Eh?!  
~You blush intensely.

Levi: ...

Y/N: ...

Eren: I mean, who wouldn’t after such age reveal? She probably thought you were like 15 or something.

Levi: !! Jeager, if we weren’t in a restaurant, I would’ve kicked your damn face right here right now to remind you of a certain time in your damn life!!

Eren: ehehehe!  
~Eren sticks his tongue out. It has a piercing.

(Author comment: Since I really loved a certain famous Eren x Reader lemon titled “7 minutes in Heaven” that had an Eren with a piercing on his tongue, I’ll add that detail on this Eren, too. If you haven’t read that lemon, I invite you to search it in every corner on Earth until you find it. I don’t know the name of the author, but damn, it was a genius. It deserves applause.)

BFF/N opens her eyes wide as she notices Eren’s tongue piercing. She blushes intensely.

Levi: Disgusting. You and your damn tongue piercing. I hope one day it gets stuck somewhere and you rip your tongue in two.

Eren: Ouch! Actually...hmm, now that I think about it, probably ladies would love that.  
~Eren glances at BFF/N. She keeps blushing at the thought of it.

Levi: ! Oh god...

Erwin: Now now. Let’s all calm down. Girls, you may go get your food. We’ll be here waiting.

Y/N: Ok! Again, thank you!

Erwin: Always a pleasure.

You girls go to the buffet area to grab your plates and fill them with exquisite food.

*At the table*

Eren: I’m going to the bathroom quickly. Be right back.

Levi: Tch. I expect you to be back in 5 minutes.

Eren: Ugh. Yes, Cap...

Eren leaves to the bathroom. Levi and Erwin stay alone at the table.

Erwin: Levi.

Levi: Hm?  
~Levi is sitting with his legs and arms crossed and a serious face as always.

Erwin: I know you are practically obligated here, but please, try to relax a bit. Have fun. Since when you don’t take a vacation?

Levi: ...

Erwin: I’ve never seen you take time for yourself, meet someone...

Levi: What?! Meet someone? Where are you trying to go with this conversation, Erwin?

Erwin: You and I saw how Y/N looks at you. She obviously has a small crush on you.

Levi: Tch. Like I care. Besides, we just met. You can’t expect me to dance with a stranger on the first night if you know what I mean.

Erwin: I’m not saying for you two to get intimate. Just...relax and enjoy your time here...maybe with her. I’m with Hange, and Eren seems to be quite amused with Y/N’s best friend.

Levi: Tch. Gotta keep an eye on Jeager. Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.

Erwin: Levi, you are not Eren’s dad. Let Eren have fun as well. He just recently turned 21. We went through that phase once, too. Or you already forgot?

Levi: Watching over him is my responsibility. Besides, I never got to live that phase. At 21 I was a gang leader and was trying to survive in the Underground. Or did YOU forget that?

Erwin: *sigh* No. I haven’t...Just...try it for once, ok? You never know you like it until you try it. Y/N seems like a nice girl.

Levi: ...

Erwin: ! Here comes Jeager.

Levi: What took you so long, brat? Your shit got stuck?

Jeager: Really, Cap? You had to come up with that?

Levi: Is there any other reason?

Erwin: ...Levi...

Levi: ...Just sit.

Eren: ...

Erwin: Ok. Change of subject. The girls are coming. You two, control yourselves.

Eren and Levi: ...

Erwin: Babygirl! You are going to eat all that?!

Hange: You know my answer to that question every~ time~ you~ make~ it~ baby~  
~Replied Hange in a seductive tone.

Erwin smirks.

Levi: ...Get a room you two.

Hange: You mean a tent? We are already ahead of you. *giggle*

Eren looks at BFF/N.  
Eren: Hey, BFF/N, want to sit next to me?

BFF/N: S-sure!

Eren: Awesome! Let me go get my food! Be right back!

BFF/N: *giggle* Ok~  
~She sits in a chair next to Eren’s.

Y/N: ...

BFF/N: Oh, but... Y/N...

Eren was sitting in a chair, but next to him was Levi. Now that BFF/N will sit next to Eren, means that Levi was moved one chair apart. So, now BFF/N is sitting between Eren and Levi. There is no extra chair between them for you to sit.

Erwin: C’mon, Levi. Our turn to get food.

Erwin, Levi, and Eren leave to get their food.

Hange: Perfect! Now that the boys left, let’s all switch chairs.

Y/N: Hm?

Hange: Girls on the right side (because we are always right. *wink*) and the boys to the left.

BFF/N: Great idea!

Hange: Erwin will sit facing me, Eren will sit facing BFF/N, aaaaaand Levi will sit facing Y/N.

Y/N: W-what?!  
~You turn beet red.

BFF/N: Oh, Y/N. Don’t pretend. You’ll have a nice view of the old man. Ehheeh.

Y/N: AHH! Bitch!  
~You feel embarrassed.

BFF/N: By the way, Hange... How old is Eren?

Hange: He recently turned 21. Why?

BFF/N: Oh, nothing. Just asking. Making sure he wasn’t a 40-year-old man in the body of a young guy.  
~Said BFF/N teasing you.

Y/N: I really want to kick your ass, BFF/N.

Hange and BFF/N laugh at you.

Hange: Levi might be in his early 30s but trust me. His strength, stamina, and whole self are still in his early 20s. He is incredibly military trained, just like Erwin and Eren.

Y/N: Oh, so you guys in the military?

Hange: Hm, something like that! We can’t get into much detail because, well, work protocols, but yea! Erwin and I are both Commanders and Levi is a Captain.

Y/N: Oh...

BFF/N: Wow! What about Eren?

Hange: (In her mind: A military weapon experiment) ...He is a cadet in training! But he is one of the best. That’s why he is under Levi’s supervision. We have high hopes for him. A bright future is ahead of Eren under Levi’s care.

BFF/N: Ah. Ok! Now it all falls into place.  
~She smiles.

Y/N: A Captain...No wonder he is so strict, serious, and straightforward...  
~You think again.

Hange: Y/N? Y/N~?

BFF/N: There she goes again. Overthinking.

Hange: Does she do that often?

BFF/N: Yes...She is a very anxious person. That’s why we are here. For a break, an escape from reality and shit.

Hange: Good good! Ah! Here come the boys!

Levi: ?! ...  
~Levi notices they changed his chair.

Erwin: Hm?  
~Erwin looks at Hange, and quickly gets what she did and why she did it. Erwin smiles.

Eren: Awesome! I get to sit facing BFF/N!  
~Eren quickly sits in front of BFF/N.

Levi: ...

Erwin: I think we are better like this.  
~Erwin sits in front of Hange.

Hange: Shorty, won’t you sit? You are not getting any taller. Your growth years are over a long time ago.

Levi: Shut up, shitty glasses!  
~Levi sits in front of you.

Y/N: ...  
~You softly blush and look down at your plate.

Levi: ...

All four of you begin eating, talking, and getting to know more about each other. Eren and Hange made a few jokes of Levi’s stature, as Levi replied back with his usual curses. Erwin was neutral among them all always keeping his cool and just enjoying his time there. You and your best friend laughed nonstop at all the silly things going on at the table, but sometimes blush at certain subjects dropped on the table. Once in a while, Levi glanced at you and you at him. Whenever your eyes met, you two couldn’t control a blush coming out of your faces but immediately look away. The same happened between Eren and your best friend. The only difference was that those two did not conceal their intense attraction and desire for each other.

The time at the restaurant went amazing, but it was getting late. It was almost 9:30 pm. The welcoming party was scheduled for 11 pm.

Y/N: Aaah, it’s been a while since I didn’t have so much fun! I laughed so much! Ahahaha! Thank you, guys! I really needed that.

BFF/N: Heck yea we did! I’m glad you had fun, Y/N. It’s so nice to see you smile and laugh again like your old self after all the shit you went through.

Hange: What happened to Y/N?

BFF/N: Toxic relationship with an abusive and cheater boyfriend. Y/N opened her eyes after 5 years of a relationship that she was always way too good to be with a rat like her ex. She was a diamond dating a piece of shit. I mean, I wouldn't even stay no matter how good the sex was.

Y/N: BFF/N! ....

Levi: ...

Hange: ...

Erwin: ...

Eren: ...Well, I’m glad you are over the asshole. I don’t imagine someone mistreating any of you two. You girls are so sweet and fun.

Hange: Yea! And now you have new friends. If that bastard comes back, give me a call. I’ll show him what messing with one of Hange’s friends feels like!

Erwin: Same!

You start getting watery eyes.

Y/N: You guys are going to make me cry!! Thank you! I’m so happy to have you all as friends. This trip was the best decision ever.

Eren: Hey! It is just starting! It’s going to get better! You’ll see!

Hange: Yea!

Erwin smiles.

Levi stays quiet, thoughtful  
~Levi stands up.

Levi: Well, let’s get going. The party starts in less than an hour. We need to refresh.

Y/N: Agree.

BFF/N: Oh, shit! We were having such a great time that we forgot about the time!

Hange: Let’s go!

Eren: BFF/N... Would you...like to...

Levi: Oh no you won’t, Jeager! You have your own tent, and they have theirs. How the fuck are you going to invite BFF/N to your tent? To refresh? My ass. I’m keeping an eye on you now that I know your intentions.

Eren: Uuuuuuuugh!!!

BFF/N turns beet red.

Y/N: *giggle* BFF/N, I think what you wanted will come sooner than you imagined.

BFF/N: !! S-s-shut up!!

Eren: What was that? What is it that she wanted?

BFF/N: Nunya!!

Eren: Nunya?

BFF/N: N-none of your business!! C-c’mon, Y/N! Let’s go!  
~Your best friend drags you away.

Y/N: Ah!! Ow ow ow! Ahaahaha. See you guys later at the party!

Hange: *giggle* See ya!!

Eren: Ah, man. I wanted to know what she wanted...

Hange: Oh Eren...

Erwin scratches the back of his head nervously and smiles.

Levi: ...C’mon, Romeo.

All left to their respective tents to refresh for the welcoming party.  
What adventure awaits our girls? Stay tuned for the next chapter.

To be continued...

Hi, dear reader! Another story here! I got to say, this one will be a bit more intense and kind of wild as time goes on. I have to put a disclaimer from now that this story is meant to be for mature audiences. This means they will be language, sex, alcohol, and pretty much adult-themed stuff. So, please, if you are a minor or don’t like mature/adult content, don’t read. Reader discretion is advised.

Thanks for reading! Leave your comments below. Any ideas you have for this story, write them down. I’ll consider them to add them to the story. If you haven’t read my other stories, I invite you to read them! Comment on them, too. Levi x Reader story requests are currently welcomed! ️🏼

Take care! Until next time! ️ Bye~!


End file.
